


Numb

by bughead_is_life, TikiLuv7



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Emotionally Scarred, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangle, Protective Jughead Jones, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_is_life/pseuds/bughead_is_life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiLuv7/pseuds/TikiLuv7
Summary: Betty Cooper has been emotionally numb and cold spirited ever since her former boyfriend Chuck started beating her. When her best Jughead finds out about the abuse all hell breaks loose.





	1. The Pilot

It’s raining outside, hard. Lightning and everything. I don’t care, if I get struck good riddance. I’m currently sitting here,with my back on the cold oak tree right outside of Pop’s. I raise my shaking hand to the red hand mark, imprinted on the skin of my cheek.  
Whatever. He’s right I deserve it. After two years of abuse this normal, right? Besides, it doesn’t bother me as much as it did when it started. I used to be able to feel the stinging sensation of my nails digging into my palms.  
Not anymore, now I feel nothing. I’m absolutely numb inside. Speaking of palms…shit…I feel tears starting to spill down my cheeks. I snap out of my pity party when all of a sudden I hear the sound of pounding of footsteps. Coming towards me.  
‘Oh c'mon if the beating wasn’t bad enough! Now I’m gonna be brutally murdered,great.’ I thought as the footsteps came closer and closer. Before I knew what was going on, a familiar grey beanie came into view. Oh crap Jughead. I quickly rub my eyes off on my cheerleading costume, and use my hand to cover up the red imprint on my cheek. “Hey Betts, I saw you leave Pop’s what’s up?” “Heyyy Juggie. Nothing’s up really I just needed some fresh air.” I reply trying to sound convincing.  
“You are literally the worst liar Betty Cooper. What’s really wrong with you?” “Nothing Juggie I swear, it’s nothing.” He quirked an eyebrow at me with his arms folded. Ugh he knows me too well. I slowly remove my hand from my cheek revealing the huge red imprint on my cheek. I looked back at Jughead who stared at The the mark in pure anger and disgust. “Who the hell did this?” “No one, really.” “Betty…” I sighed “It was Chuck…” Jughead seemed to be ready to kill at this moment. “That sick bastard!” Jughead had started marching off to Pop’s. Without hesitation I got up and up, and followed in worry. “No no no Jughead please it’s no big deal  
.“ He didn’t listen to my pleads and kept his stride towards Pop’s. He didn’t take him long to get there had he was fueled off of fury. All that took was, to completely change my life was for Jughead to swing open the doors to Pop’s and let the vintage lights to envelope his body. "Dammit Juggie!” I muttered, with my heart in my hands I took off after Jughead. To Be Continued (only if you don’t completely hate it)…


	2. Blood and Sympathy

  * "Dammit Juggie!” I muttered, with my heart in my hands I took off after Jughead. By the time I made it in the retro restaurant Jughead was right beside Chuck gripping the back of the muscular jerk's shirt. Chuck looked up at Jughead, and rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you Wednesday Adams? Panic! At The Disco album go off sale? I promise I didn't buy it." Jughead still stood strong under Chuck's taunting gaze. "I want to know what you did to my best friend. " "I'm sorry, you have friends?" The jocks around Chuck snickered but Jughead didn't back down. Betty tried stepping up, before things got out of hand. "Juggie really it's not that big of a deal. Can we please just go?" Of course Jughead didn't listen and kept his focus on the prick before him. "Ohh you mean Betty. In that case it's none of your business. Besides whatever she told you happened..." Chuck glanced at Betty for a moment before continuing "the slut deserved it." Within a millisecond Chuck was thrown on the floor, only to get punched and kicked by the raven haired boy. Betty covered her mouth in fear for her best friend. "Don't you ever say that about her again!" Jughead spat at Chuck. The other jocks who were once at the table were instantly drawn towards the pair to try and help Chuck out. Special word: _try._



. As a jock attempted to strike Jughead resulting Jughead to catch the poor boy's wrist, twist it until a snapping sound was heard and let go. The boy wailed out in pain and fell down in a nearby booth. After that none of the athletes bothered to step in, not wanting the same fate as the boy sprawled across the Pop's booth. Without any interference this time Jughead began to kick and punch Chuck harder and harder each time. Before Betty even realized when the fight had ended she spotted Veronica and Archie peeling off a stubborn Jughead. "Were they here the entire time?" Betty thought before deciding to help as well. She sprinted towards the trio and grabbed Jughead by his shifting torso as Jughead attempted to continue kicking at Chuck. Once Jughead was successfully off Chuck (which took forever) the brunette got up and straightened out his varsity jacket. 

"Betty meet me back here tomorrow after school. We have...things to discuss." Betty nodded furiously still holding a now defeated Jughead in her arms. Chuck left the building along with his band of arse holes. 

*le time skip*

"You're a real dumbass you know that Jug?" Betty said in an exhausted voice cleaning Jughead's bloody cheek with Rubbing Alcohol and cotton balls. "Sorry Betts. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Juggie you're my best friend, don't you think I'd rather get hurt than to see some low life beat your ass?" Betty put the cotton ball down to look into her former best friend's eyes. "Betty...I don't have anywhere to stay. Can I stay here perhaps." Betty sighed for what seemed like the 100th time today. "Your dad ran out on you again?" Jughead only nodded and looked down. "Well Juggie you know you're more than welcome to stay. Just get a pair of my dad's old pj's from the dryer. You know where the guest bedroom is right?" Jughead nodded and left the room. 

*le time skip brought to you by pole dancing unicorns.*

Betty was underneath her bedding in only a t-shirt and underwear. She was startled by a knock on her bedroom door but was relieved that it was only Jughead at her doorway. "Hey Jug-" "don't do it Betts." Jughead said in a concerned voice, causing Betty to shoot the tall raven haired boy a perplexed look. 

"What are you talking about? Don't do what Jug?" "Don't go to that thing with Chuck." He now spoke with a touch of venom "you deserve much better and you know it." Before Betty could respond Jughead disappeared from the doorway to the guest room. "Tomorrow's turn of events should be rather interesting." Betty mumbled to herself before rolling over to sleep.


	3. Fake Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bughead_is_life (me) wrote this chapter, concept came from tikiluv7  
> dedicated to allskynostars! happy b-day babe!!

Betty woke up and looked outside her window. A new day. She got up and got ready for the long day to come.  
-  
“Hey, Kev,” Betty said, walking up to her gay best friend. “Hey, what’s up, you look weird.” “I’m going to meet Chuck in a little.” “Again? Why are you even dating that filthy bastard?” Kevin said, annoyed. Betty rolled her eyes and walked away, already having enough of Kevin.

“Hey girl, I’ll be seeing you in twenty, right?” Chuck asked behind her. “You bet,” she replied weakly with a fake smile plastered onto her face.

Kevin turned around and saw Jughead staring at the blonde. “Can you believe them?” Kevin asked. “Believe what?” “You don’t know? Betty is going to meet with Chuck in like twenty minutes.” Kevin could barely say as Jughead left the school.  
-  
Jughead slipped into Pop’s unnoticed and watched the whole ordeal. Betty was walking around, fingers pressed to her palms. “Sit down, hot stuff,” Chuck spoke up. “O-ok,” Betty stuttered. “What did we need to talk about?” “I don’t want you around that Jughead guy anymore.” he said with a sting. “But he’s been my best friend since we were 4. I can’t do that.” Jughead shifted in his seat, confused. _Why would he care if I was around, I’m just her friend._ Chuck suddenly slammed the table, drifting Jughead from his thoughts. Betty flinched, eyes wide. “You’ll do what I ask of you whore!” Jughead was so stiff because he didn’t want to go and punch Chuck in the face although having a really strong urge. He breathes heavily.

“Now if I see you with him ever again from this point on something bad is going to happen to you. Understood?” _What is he going to do to her?_ Betty looked down, silent. “UNDERSTOOD?!” Chuck screamed at her. “Understood,” she mumbled under her breath. “Good,” Chuck said while putting on his varsity jacket and leaving. Once he was out of sight, Jughead moved over to Betty and grabbed her arm.

“Where are you taking me?” Betty asked, worried. Jughead didn't say a word as he leaded her down to the south side. He finally got to his destination: his dad’s trailer.

“Why?” Jughead asked locking the door behind him. “Why do you always go back to him?” _And not me_ , he thought. “I don’t know Jug, it’s just-“ “It’s just what Betty…?” he said softly. He looked into her eyes, so full of sorrow and regret. And he forgave her, he didn’t say it, but he did. It was in that moment he wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to be _with_ her. He threw the idea out of his head immediately. _We’re just friends. Best friends._ “I-I gotta go,” Betty said quietly shoving past Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it leave it some kudos and nice comments! ♡♡♡


	4. Hidden Torture

Betty arose to her dreadful alarm clock at 7:35 a.m. Before she could actually adjust her eyes a bright flash came from her phone, causing her to be temporarily blinded.  _ Who could be texting me this early? _ , she thought, reaching out for her phone blindly, still suffering from the flash.    
  
**Chuck:** Hey blondie we need to talk   
  
_ These conversations never go well _ , she thought, thinking of an excuse.    
  
**Betty:** Sorry, I’m busy, my mom’s making me do some stuff at the register.   
  
Betty sighs deeply, thinking it was a pretty great lie. She starts to congratulate herself when her phone vibrates again.  _ Ping. _  "Shit."   
  
**Chuck:** Oh come on blondie, that's the oldest trick in the book.    
  
Betty groans.   
  
**Betty:** Fine.I'll be at school in 10.    
  
-   
  


Betty is walking through the halls when she spots the familiar letterman jacket. "Chuck!" she shouted, and waved him over. He smirks at her, and struts over to Betty leaving his gang of assholes behind.    
  
"So cut the crap Chuck, what do you want from me?", she ask the smirking player in front of her. "Oh what a pleasure it is to see you too dear." Betty only glares in response to his sarcasm. Knowing she wasn't letting her guard down he sighed, "Look I'm sorry I hit you blondie it's just... well..."    
  
"Well?" I questioned.    
  
"It's just my parents got divorced this summer, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry Betty."   
  
_ Bullshit he's been abusing me since mid-freshman year, and now it's the beginning of junior year. That's quite a bit more than a fucking summer! _ , Betty thought as she forced her glare to soften.    
  
"Chuck I'm so sorry. You don't have to apologize," she said softly, looking into his dark eyes. Inside, she wanted to call him out and scream at him, but she was too vulnerable, too weak. She could never do that.   
  
He grinned at her that manipulating and condescending smirk of his. "So we're back together?" Chuck asked the shorter blonde. Betty enveloped him in a hug, but he didn't hug back. "We never broke up."   
  
-   
  
Betty skipped into the Blue and Gold during her lunch period only to see Jughead sitting criss cross on the table next to the computers and notebooks.    
  
"Hey Juggie, you know we have chairs for a reason right?" she giggled at her best friend crossing her arms. He gives her a dead serious look that could burn through concrete if he tried.    
  
"Something wrong Jug ?" Betty asked concerned. "I saw you earlier," he stated blandly.    
  
_ Oh _ , Betty thought. She needed to think of something, and quick.   
  
"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied, hanging her head low to avoid eye contact. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Betts," he responded coldly, yet smoothly.    
  
"I saw you give into Chuck again. Don't deny it Betty, my locker is right across from your's." After a wave of silence passed by he continued.    
  
"Why Betty? Why do you keep lying to me? Why do you keep lying to yourself?", the raven haired boy asked in a lecturing tone.    
  
"Lying to myself, huh? What the hell are you on about Jughead?" Betty inquired, as if it was the most absurd thing he's ever said. "No matter what you always go back to him. No matter how much he hurts you physically and mentally you always go running back to Chuck." Jughead spat every syllable with venom. "What I want to know is why Betty. Did he threaten you?"   
  
_ ‘Betty if you leave me your life will be miserable. Your secret will be out and no one would talk to you. Hell you'd be the gum stuck on someone's shoe for the rest of the school year. Leave me and I'll make sure your life is hell.’ _

  
Betty hung her head low at the memory and dug her nails in her palms to keep her composure,"I-I don't want to talk about this anymore." Jughead wasn't ready to back down yet. "Betty you need to tell m-"    
  
Betty snapped.   
  
"I don't want to hear it, Jughead! Why don't you trust me anymore? I can handle myself and I don't need your approval! It's my life and I can take care of it by myself! I don't need you so just back off!"   
  
Jughead sighed, "Betty c'mon..." Before Jughead could finish his sentence the, obnoxious, bell rang for third period.    
  
In fact before Jughead could even blink Betty already stormed out the room.

 

-

 

Betty had called her mother and told her she was starting to feel sick, so of course Alice was very quick to take her home.Alice left her there with some tea and then went back to work, probably publishing another sob story about the Blossoms.

 

Betty rolled in her bed and started crying. Everything scared her, Chuck, her parents, Jughead. She didn’t want anyone to know of her secret, and she could never tell anyone. If anything, she was just protecting herself, she wasn’t being weak.

 

She knew she had to tell Jughead about it, but, he was just going to leave her if he found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hilo guys Tiki here and I hope you enjoyed part one of Numb. Have a wonderful day. ♡♡♡


End file.
